This is a substitute application of U.S. Ser. No. 921,444 filed July 3, 1978, now abandoned.
Generally speaking, the present invention pertains to a combination of a motor, a gear train connected to an output of the motor and a timing mechanism connected to an output of the gear train to be given thereby wherein there is provided a packaging improvement for the combination characterized by: first and second field plates; a field coil, and a rotor and stator assembly disposed between the field plates to provide a first sandwich structure; means connecting the field plates together; a cover substantially surrounding the first sandwich structure, the cover including a first terminal block at an end thereof, and first electrical terminals carried by the terminal block; a third plate disposed from the first sandwich structure is spaced parallel relation therefrom and means holding the third plate in the spaced parallel relation; posts carried by and between the third plate and the plate of the first sandwich structure, the gear train carried by the posts to provide a second sandwich structure; a second terminal block carried by the third plate substantially in line with the first terminal block, and bussing means connected to the first electrical terminals and extending through the second terminal block and including second electrical terminals; a cup shaped housing carrying the timing mechanism and having an open end, the cup shaped housing secured to the third plate at a surface opposite the second sandwich structure and at the open end to close the same, and slot means in a wall of the cup shaped housing receiving the second electrical terminals.
The present invention relates to a timing mechanism and a gear-motor drive means therefor wherein a motor and a gear train is packaged with the timing mechanism to provide a neat compact sandwich structure.
Timing mechanisms are widely used in appliances such as dishwashers, washers, dryers, and refrigerators to control their sequential operation. In refrigerators, the timing mechanism provides the defrost cycle for the refrigerator. Such a mechanism must be able to set into a small well confined space. Therefore in such an application it is necessary that the combination of the timer with its motor drive be packaged in a small neat compact manner.